Facing the Heart
by xnemisisxx
Summary: She knew something was wrong but didn't know what. All she knew was that she couldn't see Hak as a mere bodyguard nor as a childhood friend anymore. It was different but not unpleasant.
1. Something Unusual

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI NO YONA. All I own is this story.

Warning - Mature rating and spoilers ahead (Got to build up the story + characters first for the lemon later hehe ^_^)

* * *

Something Unusual

Something was wrong.

Her eyes shifted here and there, utterly driven with curiosity. Through strands of hair sweeping her forehead, she glimpsed at him-her childhood friend and her bodyguard: Hak has always been a big brother figure, someone whom she could bicker with and laugh. He has always shielded her from danger as a duty to protect the kingdom's princess.

But something was different. As Hak was shifting the weight of his blade on his shoulder, his back stretched the blue material of his robe taut against his shoulder blades. Beads of sweat were lightly dribbling down his strong jaw as he turned to face Yoon. His sharp cobalt eyes scrutinized the map Yoon was pointing at, narrowing them with silent calculation. His-

"Oi, Yona," Yoon waved his hand towards her. "We're taking a break."

Breaking her train of thoughts, he raised an eyebrow at her startled response.

"O-of course, it's time for lunch." She shook her head and turned towards her other comrades. "Everyone must be starving!"

"You're right, Yona-chan. Everyone must be starving." Jae-Ha strode towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist. His purple eyes glinted with mischief as he noticed Hak making his way towards them. "But I am starving for _you_ , Yona-chan."

Yona instinctively glanced at Hak for a heated response. He, however, cocked his head to the side and slung his arm on Jae-Ha's shoulder. The Ryokuryuu's mouth was open with surprise and tense as he expected a jab to the ribs.

"Even if you were starving," Hak snickered under his breath and gave a sly smile towards Yona. "The princess wouldn't be as appetizing as you think she is."

"W-Wha-" Kija stammered, balling his fists and waving them in front of the sneering man. He looked at her to explain, but his face got redder and redder the more he tried to do so. "Princess Yona is not unappetizing! S-She is, well, you know!"

A light blush spread over the bridge of her nose, making her tremble with anger. "Hak, you-"

"-Okay everyone," Clanging a spoon against a pot, Yoon demanded attention with annoyance. "Unless you prefer to eat crunchy crickets, stop squabbling and go find food to eat!"

Silence swept over the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch.

"I want to eat meat!" Zeno broke in, jumping up and down with excitement as he drooled a little. He then took Shin-Ah by the arm and dragged him into the forest. "Shin-Ah and I will go find meat!"

"Kija, I need you to chop some wood and bring it to the fireplace," Rummaging through his bag, Yoon studied the newly gathered spices and herbs to use in today's cooking. He then eyed the remaining three with exasperation. "Of course, Raijuu, can you and Yona-"

"-Jae-Ha and I will go to collect fresh water," Yona quickly made her way to get the buckets resting on the ground. Although she could feel the eyes boring through her back, she could not look up to face Hak. "I will need Jae-Ha's jumping ability to leap over the stream."

Hak opened his mouth as if to say something but remained silent. Shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance, he made his way into the thick woods. Yona's eyes rested on her feet that were prodding in the mud. Yoon stared at her for a while but soon turned to continue picking out necessary tools from his bag.

"Yona-chan, ready to go?" Hoisting Yona on his back, Jae-Ha winked at her. She nodded in reply. "Hold on tight."

As they were soaring through the sky, she could see the endless shrubs of trees delineating the vast land and basked in the warm sunlight caressing her face. Despite the beautiful scenery painted in front of her, all Yona could think about was the image of Hak's back as he made his way through the woods alone.

* * *

A/N: It's been 3 long years since I wrote some fanfic, and yes, this is my first Akatsuki no Yona fanfic. This chapter is a very short one, but there will be more chapters to come. Please feel free to comment/give me feedback ^_^


	2. Building Frustrations

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI NO YONA. All I own is this story.

Warning - Mature rating and spoilers ahead

* * *

Building Frustrations

She stared into the flowing water, crystalline with clams wedged under the rocks here and there. As the fish weaved their way through wafting moss, their scales glinted with silver. Little brown ducklings scurried after their mother's nimble glide into the stream. Resting her cheek on her hand, she let out a sigh.

"Ah!" Flinching from the sudden cold, Yona blinked as she looked up to see Jae-Ha grinning with amusement, his hands dripping with water. She rubbed her face with the hem on her sleeve and pouted. "It's not funny, you know."

"Well, Yona-chan seemed so cute that I had to tease you," Winking, he offered her a hand as he lifted her from the ground. Yona brushed the dust from her dress and proceeded to walk back to the camp. "…If you need to talk, this beautiful Ryokuryuu will lend you his ear."

Halting her footsteps, she glanced back to the man who was smiling, lacking his usual jocularity. She bit her lip, somewhat embarrassed, and hoisted the water canteens on her back. "Let's go back."

* * *

The aroma of freshly cooked meat wafted in the air, riding along the afternoon breeze. Zeno, determined to catch something big for today, managed to bring back a wild boar. The cleanly cut meat was hanging over the fireplace, dripping with rich, fatty juices, while the lightly burnt edges of the meat were turning crisp and honey brown.

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Zealous with hunger, Zeno hopped here and there, skipping around the sizzling meat. Loud sounds of grumbling and gurgling were synchronized with his chant as he patted his stomach. "Hooray, food!"

"Keeping a fire going is quite tough," Kija wheezed, his face red as beads of sweat rained down to his neck. His usually perfect white hair was layered in soot and was sticking out in all the wrong places. Coughing, he searched the area with his watery eyes. "Where are Princess Yona and Jae-Ha?"

"They should be coming by now," Glancing up, Yoon wiped his hand across his brow. "We need to get the soup -Ao!"

Scampering towards the cooking meat, the little chipmunk cocked its head to the side and drooled. Yoon's mouth twitched as he glared at Ao slowly encroaching to the fireplace. "Shin-Ah, make sure to keep an eye on him."

"Nn," Catching the little imp's tail, the masked man nodded with reply. Ao thrashed about in desperation but failed to escape from Shin-Ah's grip, giving up with a little depressed squeak. Just then, Shin-Ah stood from the floor, as he seemed to stare into the woods. "…Yona."

Gliding down from the sky, Jae-Ha and Yona on his back finally arrived to take in the sweet flavor of cooking meat. As they started to unload canteens and buckets of water, Yona scanned the camp anxiously. The soot-covered Hakuryuu rushed towards her help as he lifted the remaining buckets with his hand, simply beaming with happiness.

"A white knight in shining armor to the rescue?" Jae-Ha, sniggering at Kija's gallant act, raised his eyebrow in jest. Inevitably, Kija blushed fiercely, flustered by the announcement. Wrestling with the heavy buckets jostling with water, Jae-Ha placed his hand on Hakuryuu's shoulder. "Perhaps I can be your damsel in distress?"

While green and white clashed together in a brawl, Yona couldn't help but feel distracted. He was always there before her, either chopping wood or stealing food with Ao. He never left her sight.

"Hak-" Faltering her words, she clutched the seams of her dress. An image of his back disappearing into the woods flashed before her eyes.

"He'll be back soon," Suddenly, plopping down the floor with his legs crossed, Zeno grinned towards her. "Don't worry, Miss."

Startled by his unexpected appearance and his somewhat accurate speculation of her thoughts, Yona felt warmth flowing to her cheeks. What was wrong with worrying about her childhood friend? Though he could be a big bully and relentlessly teased her, he was still her friend. Struggling to justify her confusion, she shook her head and slapped her cheeks with her hands. As he was holding back Kija's enlarged dragon hand, Jae-Ha watched Yona and narrowed his eyes.

"…Maybe he's off at the nearest town in a brothel," Smiling, Jae-Ha raised his arms in suggestion. "Busy wooing girls."

"That'd be you, Droopy Eyes," Emerging among the thick bushes, Hak had his arm crossed in front of his chest, scrutinizing at the accuser. His eyes trailed towards Yona who was letting out a little sigh. "But I did go to the nearest town."

"What did you get?" Stepping towards Hak with curiosity, Yoon eyed the heavy sack swinging from the blade. Once the bag was handed over to him, he began to dig in like a mole, picking out items one by one. Everyone blinked with surprise as endless supplies came pouring out the sack: fresh vegetables, dried fruits and nuts, medicine, clothing, and cooking utensils. "H-How? How much money did you waste?!"

"Not waste. In fact, got them for a cheaper price," He shrugged. "The town ladies were generous."

Yona's eyes widened as Hak continued to share how the townswomen offered him plentiful supplies with a discount or even for free. In return, all Hak had to do was smile.

"W-women can surely be aggressive," Heaving an exhausted sigh, Kija recalled his days at his village bustling with women attacking him. "It must have been tiring."

"Not tiring, more like blessed!" Jae-Ha spread his arms to the sides as if he was ready to absorb the imaginary women around him and nudged Hak in the ribs with his elbow. "I'm jealous, Hak."

"Raijuu, your looks can be this fruitful huh?" Eyes sparkling with joy over the laid out goods, Yoon grabbed Hak's hands. "Not as much as me though, a bishonen."

The four were bantering with each other about using Hak to get more cheap and free supplies. Hak waved them off with his hand, slightly annoyed yet intrigued to use this "special tactic" if needed in the future. It took only a smile to receive an abundant amount of provisions. What was the harm?

"…Yona?" Lightly tapping his hand on Yona's shoulder, Shin-Ah leaned in to catch her expression. She bit her lower lip.

"Is something wrong, Shin-Ah?" Touching his hand, Yona turned towards him and pulled her lips into a smile. He stared at her for a few minutes and shook his head side to side.

"Princess," As Hak motioned towards her, he was searching through the sack once again. She looked at him, really _looked_ at him for the first time. His dark hair was swept across his forehead, giving him a slightly rugged appearance. After years of training and fighting, he was well-built and tall. Not only was he strong, but also he had sharp and concentrated blue eyes and a strong jawline. He was indeed, well, "somewhat", attractive. It weren't the townswomen who were at fault. It was him. "Come here for a sec."

"I guess you have your needs too. You _are_ a man afterall." Vaguely vexed, Yona retorted sharply. "Stupid."

"Huh," Hak just stared at her speechlessly, clearly confounded by her displeased attitude. He raised an eyebrow in concern. "Princess-"

"-The meat is done!" Interrupting, Zeno eagerly bounded across the area, catching Yona's hands. "If we don't hurry, it'll go cold."

Once they arrived to the fireplace, Yoon started shouting; Ao had started chewing on the cooked meat contently. Shin-Ah pulled the chipmunk away as Kija struggled to have the meat in perfect slices while Zeno hummed happily as he waited for his share.

Hak gazed at Yona quietly. He then let out a sigh and scratched his head. Meanwhile, the green haired man watched him yet didn't say a word.

* * *

As she wiped her greasy hands on a towel, Yona observed the camp: Snoring softly, Zeno was splayed out across the floor, the little chipmunk cradled on his rising and falling stomach. Kija's face was contorted with discomfort as Zeno clung onto him tightly. Jae-Ha was off to town to gather the latest news while Shin-Ah overlooked the vast land on a tall tree.

Smiling, Yona stood up and made her way to the tent. She peeked inside to see Yoon immersed in his readings about medicine and herbs. Sometimes, he would scrunch his eyebrows in thought or grin a little. Giggling under her breath, Yona decided to wash the dishes as she didn't want to disturb her concentrated friend.

She began to gather the used dishes from the floor as quietly as possible, but Kija's eyes fluttered open to the noise.

"Princess Yona," Prying Zeno's arms and legs off him, he scrambled to his feet to approach her. "Please let me help."

"Kija, you had a long day." She insisted as she collected the dishes from his hands.

Blinking, he tilted his head at issue as he tried to persuade her that he was in perfectly good condition. Yona chuckled, reaching out to wipe his forehead covered in soot and smiled. Kija's face was slowly tinged in scarlet. Stammering, he nodded and let her go.

On the path to wash the dishes, she remembered Hak was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was taking a walk or scavenging for more food. Maybe he went with Jae-Ha to town. The townswomen interrupted her thoughts, and she became frustrated. "Stupid Hak."

"Ha?" Appearing behind her, Hak squinted his eyes in irritation. "Exactly who is?"

Although she was frightened by his sudden presence, Yona stopped from saying anything and decided to ignore him.

"Princess, Princess, Princess~" He continued to call her as she rinsed the bowls in the lake. She inhaled to keep her calm and continued to wash the dishes. "Ugly yokai princess,"

Pissed by his witty comments, Yona grabbed a spoon lying next to her. As she was about to throw it at him, he seized her wrist. Clattering to the ground, the spoon fell from her grasp.

"I guess you haven't mastered washing dishes yet," Hak stuck out his tongue. "You don't throw stuff at people."

Furious, Yona yanked her wrist from his grasp and plunged her hands into the water, splashing at him. The foam from the soap went everywhere as she wrestled with him. The teasing man started to snicker and burst into laughter. Lowering her arms, Yona just stared at him. He was laughing. After meeting _him_ , the traitor yet his old friend, Hak refused to smile. He always had the look of thirst for determined vengeance and rage.

Suddenly, small tears stung her eyes, and she quickly looked down.

"Yona?" Noticing her abrupt silence, Hak waded towards her. His fingers reached forward to touch her hair. Rubbing his thumb over her locks, he was chuckling about foam in her hair. "Always a klutz."

Yona gazed at him. Noticing her eyes, Hak slowly narrowed his eyes as the playful ends of his lips straightened in a grim line. Gently running his fingers into her hair, he ever so slightly leaned in. Yona squeezed her eyes shut in panic. She could feel his low breath on her skin. Her ears turned red, and she clutched her hands on her dress. A flick on her forehead made her wince as she opened her eyes to see Hak smiling; but it wasn't a smile. He had a strained look on his face, his eyes empty.

"Can't break a promise." Moving away from her, Hak gave her a sheepish grin and left.

She watched his back disappearing into the dark once again.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, this is the second chapter. The story is progressing slowly as I want to build up the characters as much (well realistically) as I can before I jump into the romance. Please please give me some feedback! It is very nice to see comments ^_^


	3. Facade

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI NO YONA. All I own is this story.

Warning - Mature rating and spoilers ahead

* * *

Facade

The sky was dyed in dark blue and violet as Hak trudged along his way back to the camp. Hooting, an owl perched on a tree branch slowly eyed the man looking up at the night sky. His clothes were dripping with water as he ran his hands through his wet hair. Not only was he soaked, but also he felt somewhat disturbed. He swung his blade at the nearest tree, grunting under his breath in frustration.

Whenever he was with _her_ , he would lose all composure and act selfishly. He had promised her not to play those tricks on her, yet he couldn't control himself. Her frail body, bruised hands, and those purple eyes coerced him to feel a strong desire to hold her. But he couldn't and would not.

Followed by the noise of dry leaves under his feet, Hak arrived at the camp. He noticed Kija by a log lying on the floor, knitting his eyebrows in discomfort as Zeno hugged him in an overly tight embrace.

"Oi, White Snake," Nudging the sleeping Hakuryuu with his toe, Hak watched him shiver, his teeth chattering. The fire was doused into tiny embers. No wonder.

Grabbing the extra blankets, he let the fabric fall on Kija's face. "Rest in peace."

"You-" Waking up in anger, the white haired man lifted his torso up to glare at the sniggering man. Zeno, however, punched him in the stomach, muttering in his sleep. Kija's eyes rolled back and fell back to the ground, trembling with pain. "Y-you'll pay for this later."

Hak stifled his laugh and crouched by the fireplace, piling sticks of wood onto the dying embers. As soon as he finished rekindling the fire, he moved to sit against a tree and shut his eyes. He was quite worn out by his trip to town: the townswomen repeatedly clung onto him like leeches, bickering with other women and dragging him everywhere. But he did get a copious amount of supplies, which was worth it.

His eyes blinked open as he remembered what he had to give Yona. He touched the object tucked in his robes. She had called him stupid before he could even attempt to give it to her. What was going on in her mind? Sighing, he scratched his hair in exasperation.

As he lowered his arm, he noticed the faded red lining on his forearm, the skin puckered in mild irritation. The scar from a week ago was clearly etched in his skin, preventing him from forgetting the violence and rage he unleashed to get his hands on _him._ He had hurt his comrades who tried to restrain him. He was a feral monster.

And he scared her.

Lost in fury and in thirst for vengeance, he had heard her small yet strong voice. By the time he regained control, she was in front of him, touching his bleeding hand. She told him that she was alright, that she was going to be okay.

But her hand was shaking.

Palming his face, Hak furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He had shown her the ugly side of him, and she was terrified.

"Tsk." He squeezed his arm and closed his eyes yet again.

* * *

Basked under the moonlight, Shin-Ah was sitting on the thick tree branch, his knees close to his chest. Ao was plump and flat against the Seiryuu's palm, breathing in and out. Shin-Ah watched the moonlight shine through the tree leaves, creating patterns on his clothes.

"Mm," His lips slowly curved into a thin smile as he relaxed his body. Lifting the mask slightly, Seiryuu fluttered his eyes open. The chilly breeze caressed his face, carrying the scent of fresh earth. His golden eyes indulged in the large and wild expanse of the forest displayed in front of him.

Just then, a flicker of red came into his vision. He turned to see Yona hurrying back to the camp, dishes clanking together in her arms. Shin-Ah quickly stood to jump down and help her, but something about her expression kept him from doing so.

"Ao," Prodding the pudgy chipmunk lying on his palm with his finger, Shin-Ah urged the half-awake creature to follow her. Crawling off of his fingers, Ao squeaked in protest and slowly wriggled down the tree and wormed its way behind Yona.

"Yona!" As Yona got to the camp, Yoon was waiting outside the tent, his arms crossed against his chest. She cowered back in guilt while he gently chastised her. "Why did you go alone? You should have told me."

"Hehe," Amused by his pouty response, she couldn't help but giggle. He began to snap at her about how it wasn't funny, but her laughter drowned out his protests. "You were so cute concentrating in your books, I couldn't dare interrupt you."

"W-Wha-" Blushing lightly in embarrassment, Yoon raised his hands to complain but lost the will to do so as he watched her laugh. He pouted and knocked his fist on her forehead. "Whatever."

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Hak. He had his eyes closed, resting against a tree with his Hsu Quandao lying next to him. She gripped the hem of her sleeves, casting her eyes down to the floor. Watching her, Yoon approached her and grabbed her hands with his.

"So annoying," Grumbling under his breath, he squeezed her hand tightly. "You shouldn't always keep things to yourself, you know."

"Yoon?" As she looked up to see his troubled expression, he gave her a sheepish grin.

"After all, I'm a bishonen with a brain," He removed the book tucked under his armpit and waved it. "I could be of some use."

Yona chuckled, bringing her hand in front of her mouth, and nodded. In return, Yoon smiled and moved towards the tent to get some sleep. After all, the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch did skip dinner due to the feast they had for lunch. He needed energy to prepare a big breakfast of hot vegetable porridge for the insatiable, gluttonous group.

After Yoon disappeared into the tent, Yona stretched her arms behind her, relieving her bunched up muscles. She stepped towards her bow and arrows balanced on a rock, and once she had strapped the weapon against her body, she turned to leave the camp.

"Ao!" Sprawled on the ground in front of her feet, the little yet plump chipmunk was staring up at her. She crouched down to pet the furry animal and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be nearby."

Brushing the dirt off of her knees, Yona ambled her way through the thick bushes of the forest. Ao, too exhausted and heavy from all the food, peeped in defeat and slumped on the dry earth.

As soon as she arrived at a clearing, she pulled an arrow from the quiver fastened on her back and aimed it at a tree right across from her. Her eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth as she scrutinized the little nick on the tree.

When she was about to let go of her fingers, Hak's empty look intruded her mind. The arrow went flying past the target, falling to the grass. She tried to ignore her thoughts and continued to practice.

Yet no matter how hard she struggled and persevered, the arrow did not hit the mark. Irritated, Yona dropped her bow and arrows to the floor and whipped out her dagger in her robe. Slashing through air, she brandished the blade around her, controlling her balance and footing as she went.

With the last swish of the dagger, she stopped to breathe. Beads of sweat dribbled down to her chin as she panted. She slouched down to the ground, her nails digging into the dirt.

The emptiness in his eyes, the furrowed eyebrows, and yet the melancholic and incomprehensible smile -it bothered her. His gaze, his touch, and his low breath over her skin lingered on her. The more she tried to ignore it, the more she remembered.

He was everywhere.

* * *

"This is boring," Soaring through the night sky, Jae-Ha peered over the town lit up with little lanterns. The low murmurs of the townspeople wandered the night markets selling fresh seafood. Prostitutes dragged drunken men off the streets to the red light districts, leaving a heavy fragrance of perfume. Laughing and running, children chased the stray dogs while their parents rushed after the juveniles. "It's a typical town, eh?"

The Ryokuryuu softly landed on the roof of the huts below and stretched his body. Folding his arms behind his head, he glanced up at the sky. It was a cloudless night, several flickering stars tracing the heavens.

"Hey, did you hear about the red hair?"

Jolting up, Jae-Ha swiftly crouched low towards the roof tiles and saw three men who seemed like merchants speaking to each other. Red hair?

"About the Water Tribe's Nadai trafficking," The bearded man gestured with his arms enthusiastically. "The red hair made it so that it was gone."

The three were discussing about the mysterious red hair with ardor and admiration. Listening to their eager conversation, the green haired man found himself smiling. They were right, Yona did indeed have the power to inspire awe in others. She was unbelievable.

"Tch," Laughing under his breath, he ran his hand through his bangs. As a child, he swore to never get attached to anyone, as feelings would tie him down from his freedom. But he developed feelings for this fragile yet strong 16-year-old girl with red hair. "Pathetic."

"Stay still, dammit!" A harsh bellow reverberated off the walls as he jumped down from the rooftops. In a dark alley a few meters away was a burly man holding onto a small cloaked figure struggling to get free. With no hesitation, Jae-Ha dashed towards them and knocked the man down under his foot. "W-Who are you?"

"That is no way to treat a lady," Gnashing his foot on the man's back, the Ryokuryuu grinned nonchalantly, yet his eyes narrowed with disgust. "Leave."

Scrambling to his feet, the man glared at the two once more and backed away.

"Are you okay, miss?" Lending his hand, Jae-Ha looked over at the cloaked figure kneeling on the ground. Worried, he crouched down. "Miss-"

All of a sudden, the figure ran into his embrace, trembling with fear. Though he was surprised, he lightly patted her on the shoulder as means of comfort. A strong gust of wind blew by, lifting the cloak off of her head.

In front of his eyes, he saw red strands of hair floating in the wind.

A small smile framed the girl's face as his eyes widened. Followed by a light prick on his neck, darkness slowly ate away his vision. Drowning in the absence of light, he heard a voice.

"You really do have a soft spot for women."

* * *

Hello, for those of you who haven't read the latest chapters of Akatsuki no Yona, I will be continuing/giving a twist to the story from the latest chapter I've read so far. I hope you'll like the story development! Thank you for all the reviews/comments :)


	4. What Isn't Mine

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI NO YONA. All I own is this story.

Warning - Mature rating and spoilers ahead (Based/Reference from recent chapters 106-108.)

* * *

What Isn't Mine

"…Hngh," Woken up by loud snores, Kija stirred from his sleep with knitted eyebrows and groaned. Something heavy was preventing him from lifting his upper body. With tired eyes, he wearily viewed the Ouryuu sprawled on his stomach, his mouth open with bliss.

Carefully, Kija wormed away from below and draped the blanket over him. Mumbling in his sleep, Zeno rolled himself in the warm wool and continued to snore in all his glory. How lucky.

"Hak?" The occupied spot by the tree was empty, and the fireplace hissed with dying embers. He turned to look around the campsite. "Jae-Ha?"

"…Kija," Shin-Ah appeared from above, his white fur piece floating along with him. Biting his lip, he clutched his mask. His eyes throbbed from the constant search for the missing Ryokuryuu. "I can't see Jae-Ha."

Standing from the ground, Kija closed his eyes. He tried to sense the green spirit, but nothing returned. Slowly, he started to become anxious, his gut tensing. It was unusual for Jae-Ha to stay in town this late.

"Shin-Ah, please go find the others."

* * *

After the arduous practice, Yona stared at her hands. They stung from freshly opened blisters, her skin raw with pain. Although it was her usual routine, she couldn't concentrate, resulting with several arrows missing the target.

Dropping her bow, she sat down on the soft grass and let out a sigh. Her eyes trailing to the leaves wafting along the wind, she was reminded of snow. She caught one of them and smiled. That was right. She loved snow. Every winter, the three-

"What…" Yona flinched from the memory. Her hand tightened around the leaf, trying to erase what she had remembered with the pain. Vexed by her fondness of the past, she laughed bitterly. "How pathetic."

"You really do look pathetic, Princess," Jerking back from her thoughts, Yona saw Hak towering over her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," She instinctively rubbed her eyes to check for tears but winced. Her hands were covered with pieces of the leaf, irritating her sores. Hak reached for her hands, but Yona pulled back. "I'll do it."

He raised his arms in exasperation and sat down next to her. Somehow, she felt angry as she hastily plucked away the pieces. She felt weak, almost like the day she ran away from the palace. Next to _him_ , Yona couldn't help but rely on him and let her guard down. She felt a strong sense of shame as she continued to rip the hem of her dress.

Just then, Hak grabbed her wrist.

"Hak-"

"Just let me do this," His voice was stern as he tightened his grip. "At least, this."

He ripped his own garment in a long strip, biting on the other end to hold it in place. Placing her hand on his palm, he started to gingerly wrap the material around. Watching this, Yona felt her heart squeeze. He was so gentle. Always, gentle.

"There you go," Hak grinned. "Stubborn Princess."

As he brushed his knees to stand up, Yona mumbled under her breath. Tilting his head in confusion, he waited.

"Thank you," Glancing up, she clutched her hands on her lap. "I mean it, Hak."

"…The pleasure is mine, Princess," Slightly surprised by her sudden gratitude, Hak scratched his head in embarrassment. He covered his lips, hiding the little smirk. "I actually-"

"Yona! Raijuu!" Running towards the two, Yoon stumbled through the thick bushes. His face flushed with distress, sweat matted the strawberry blonde locks to his forehead as he gasped for air. "J-Jae-Ha's in trouble."

* * *

The thick fragrance of perfume suffocated the air, waking Jae-Ha with a grimace. His emerald bangs hung down his face, curtaining his blurry vision as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Everything felt heavy, an invisible weight dragging him down to the unknown abyss. His breathing was ragged, and as he coughed, he heard metal chains clanging nearby. He felt the cold metal around his wrists and ankles and gave out a snort.

"What's the matter?"

Footsteps came closer and closer until Jae-Ha noticed the pair of feet in front of him. They were small, almost like a child's. If only he could just free himself from the cuffs, it wouldn't be much of a problem.

"Ha, just an old memory," He chuckled, remembering his childhood days. "Nothing important for a girl like you to know-"

Just before he could finish his sentence, the figure tugged Jae-Ha's hair, forcing him to raise his head. The bright ceiling lights washed his vision in white, his eyes squinting with discomfort. Slowly, as he grew accustomed to the light, Jae-Ha peered up to see the perpetrator. At that moment, he was at a loss for words. It was Yona. No, it was someone who looked like her, copying her, an exact replica.

"Good morning, Jae-Ha," Grinning, the girl released his hair and sat down on the bed across from him. The red hair, the lavender eyes, and even her fingertips resembled the princess. "Surprised?"

"Who are you," The Ryokuryuu shakily braced himself up against a nearby wall and glared, his eyes narrowing with caution. "What is your purpose?"

Soon after Jae-Ha's questions, the girl began to laugh hysterically. Her laughter rang through the small room. Jae-Ha quickly glanced around the room, his stance tense. The elaborately adorned area with scarlet, the distant whispers of women, and the heavy perfume: it was a brothel. He was aghast as he grasped to understand how he got here and what this "Yona" was. As the girl calmed herself down, she wiped her tears away.

"What are you talking about, Jae-Ha?" She raised her index finger and pointed it at him, the ends of her lips twisting in a smile. "You called me."

Silence permeated the room as he stared at the girl.

"Of course, you wouldn't know." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "After all, you just made a wish that I happened to hear."

"Little lady, whatever you are trying to pull-"

"Remember the day that Seiryuu of yours got possessed? The day _all_ of you were trapped underground?" Sweat started to bead on Jae-Ha's neck as the memory slowly dawned upon him. "I was there."

Clutching his hands on his knees, he recalled the labyrinthine underground cave. The atmosphere was laden with dwelling spirits, almost to the point of losing consciousness. He felt long and cold fingers slithering across his skin. As he ventured deeper into the dark, he even felt his emotions in turmoil: fear, despair, and ire. Jae-Ha, however, persisted. Besides, he deemed it unnecessary to trouble Kija even more.

When he met Yona along the way, his heart throbbed with raw feelings. She was such a strong yet fragile woman who had a warm soul that could defrost the utmost cold. What was she doing here alone? Why does she always make me want to protect her? Jae-Ha had started to make his way towards her but halted his footsteps as he noticed him -Hak. He had his arm hovering behind Yona, always ready to catch her, to be by her side.

It was his duty, afterall, to care for her, but Jae-Ha always knew it was more than that. In the beginning, he felt pity for the man's one-sided love. The princess seemed completely oblivious to his feelings, nonchalantly saying things such as sleeping next to him and keeping a watch when she bathed in the river. These past few months, however, she did things that were bothersome.

Then, a single, fleeting thought crossed the mind of the man with green hair. What if she was mine? Immediately, Jae-Ha shook off that senseless idea and followed the rest to the entrance. Just before he left the cave, however, he thought he heard a voice. A voice saying, "You will".

Eyes widening with surprise, Jae-Ha looked up at the smiling girl.

"You can't be."

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear," Hoisting herself up from the mattress, she crouched, leveling her piercing eyes with his, and began to lean forward. The heat emanating from her body pressed against him as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Jae-Ha."

He knew it wasn't her. This wasn't Yona. But the soft scarlet curls brushing his neck, the dark violet eyes, and the rosy lips tantalized him. His tense body relaxed, letting his hands fall to his side. His stilled breath released. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Hi guys! It's been a long time since I have updated the story. It's been a very tough few months with school, so I couldn't focus on writing. I've only read the chapters available on Kissmanga, and the latest chapter is Chapter 108. I decided to lace in the chapter's plot with this chapter. It's short, and it might be confusing, but I hope it will make sense with the upcoming chapters. All Hakyona fans: please wait patiently for the romance. I am also itching to write about the two, but story plot is also important, right?

Thank you for your reviews and comments! It's much appreciated! :)


	5. In Return

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI NO YONA. All I own is this story.

Warning - Mature rating and spoilers ahead

* * *

In Return

"Where the hell is that pervert," Rubbing his fingers against his temple, the dark haired man groaned. It was getting dark, as the sun slowly sunk behind the mountains, leaving a trail of warm hues in the sky. Scurrying here and there, the townspeople began to move: women urged the wailing children back home while men rushed to pack their goods for the day's market. The wind carried the smell of danger, an omen of an imminent storm. "It's going to rain soon."

"Princess Yona, please do not worry," Kija smiled towards Yona as he noticed her tightened hands clutching at her dress. "We will get him back before dinner."

"We should split up," Nodding, she trailed her eyes around the village and soon settled on Hak. He seemed unhappy with her suggestion but dipped his head in reluctance. "Let's go."

As soon as the three departed to look for the missing Ryokuryuu, Yona felt a chill down her spine. She believed in him. She knew Jae-Ha was insurmountable with his agility and intelligence, but somehow, she felt uneasy. Hurrying towards one store to another, she stopped at a dark alley that seemed to lead towards the other side of the building. Bright red lights danced in the distance, a faint strumming of a lute resounding the area.

Halfway through the alley, she felt a rough hand yanking at her wrist.

"Hey, where do ya think you're going?" Licking his cracked and dry lips, a large man with stringy hair snickered, exposing a set of yellowed teeth. His tattered clothes stank of liquor. Yona kept her eyes down, pulling down the hood of her cape with her other hand. "Do ya have some money?"

In haste, she handed the man a few coins as he slowly unraveled his grip on her. She didn't have time to lose. The grey sky was submerged in dark clouds, the low rumble of thunder shaking the air. As she neared the end of the alley, Yona gasped as the hood suddenly slid down to her neck, the cape falling to the ground.

"So you're a woman, eh?" Grinning with rotting teeth, the man from before waved his hand. From the corner of her eye, she saw men staggering towards them, their sniggering echoing through the hall. "Wanna have some fun with us?"

Yona pulled the knife from her dress, positioned herself in a stance, and glared at the encroaching scoundrels. "Come."

Laughing in frenzy, the man leapt at her, his fingers outstretched towards her. Swiftly, she ducked and swiveled behind him. The man froze as the cold, sharp edge of her knife probed against his throat.

"Leave or he dies," The blade scraped the flesh, blood pebbling from the nick. Her eyes burned dark violet as her hair blew from her face with the soft wind. The approaching men halted their advances and started to slink back into darkness. As soon as she released her breath, however, the man scratched her hand, ripping the bandages off, causing her to grimace in pain.

"You bitch-" Pushing her against the wall, the man widened his bloodshot eyes and spat at her face. Yona struggled to loosen the grip on her throat, but she weakened due to the lack of air. Mouth gaping, she thought of Hak. "I'll tear you apart and-"

Just before she could lose consciousness, she saw the man jolt and fall to the ground. She finally breathed, her bleary eyes searching for him -her most important person.

"Princess," Yona stopped as the familiar warmth embraced her from behind, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. His body trembled lightly as he held her tighter against him. "Princess."

"Hak," She tried to turn to face him, but Hak refused to let her. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"I don't want you to see me right now," Resting her head against his chest, Yona recalled the violence and rage etched on his face whenever she got caught in danger. He knew it scared her, scared for him. His fingers caressed her reopened wound on her hand and redressed the cloth. After a long silence, he sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "You drive me crazy."

"I know," Now facing him, Yona smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you sorry," Hak scratched his head, slumping his shoulders. She giggled at his exasperation. The corners of his lips turned, his eyes glinting with playful mischief. "Maybe I really should lock you up somewhere."

"Hak, you-" Before she could knock him on the head, she felt something resting on the nape of her neck. Slowly, she picked it up to see a tear-shaped stone reflecting the color of a rich sunset crimson. "Huh?"

"I guess you can call that a 'lock', " Coughing, Hak cleared his throat in embarrassment and grinned. With a little tug, he revealed the familiar lapis lazuli shard nestling on his chest, reflecting light. Yona trailed her fingers around the little stone and took a glimpse of a shy smile on his lips before he turned away, offering his hand. "C'mon."

Wordlessly, Yona took his hand. She felt her heartbeat begin to rise as she felt the weight of the necklace around her neck. Covering her eyes with the back of her arm, she felt the heat burning on her cheeks as she followed him.

* * *

"Princess Yona!" Rushing towards her, Kija fumbled his hands as he saw the red marks around Yona's neck and wrists. Cracking his dragon knuckles, he emanated thirst for blood. "I will-"

"Kija, I'm fine," As she placed her hand on his scales, she turned her head to see red lanterns floating above. There were women in scant and transparent clothing nearby, some dragging men into empty buildings. "A red-light district?"

"I-I actually sensed Jae-Ha here," Stammering, Kija's face reddened and pointed at a building behind her. "I'm not too sure though."

"As expected from Droopy Eyes," Hak slung the Hsu Quandao over his shoulder and nodded towards the blushing dragon. "Take care of her."

"I'm going with you," Adjusting her bow and arrows, Yona passed by him and reached to slide the door open.

"Oi, Princess-"

"-I want to help Jae-Ha," Ignoring Hak's protests, she gave Kija a serious look, which startled him. "He's important to all of us."

After a slight pause, Kija smiled at her unwavering determination and gave her a nod. The three made their way into the brothel and closed the door behind them.

* * *

As the three advanced deeper into the building, the thick fragrance of floral perfume permeated the air, filling their lungs. In the distance, Yona heard loud laughter and the clink of glass filled with sake. They passed by lightly dimmed rooms, silhouettes of women entertaining the drunken men painted against the translucent paper of the door.

When they reached the staircase that led above, she heard muffled moans in what seemed like ecstasy, slowly causing her ears to turn hot.

"This is why I wanted you to wait for me instead," Tousling her hair, Hak made his way up the stairs. "White Snake, did you find him?"

"It's a bit faint, but I think he's at the end of this hallway," Kija motioned towards the last room. Wrapping her fingers around the knife, Yona quietly followed the two until they stood in front of the door. "Hak?"

"In the count of three," Whispering under his breath, he reached for the door. "One, two, three-"

The three tumbled in the room, cautious in defensive stances, their eyes darting around the area. They all were taken aback as they saw no one but Jae-Ha sprawled on the bed, his arms and legs tied to the bedposts.

"Oi," Hak stared at the unconscious Ryokuryuu and folded his arms against his chest. His eyebrow twitched as a strained voice seeped through his teeth. "Oi, BDSM pervert."

"Jae-Ha, wake up!" Slapping Jae-Ha's cheeks repeatedly, Yona ushered him.

"Uh, P-Princess!" As Kija saw the man's cheeks swelling as if bees stung him, he raised his hands hesitantly. "He's unconscious."

"Kija," Scrutinizing at Jae-Ha's face, Hak narrowed his eyes. There were no visible wounds, no sign of an attack. It was almost too easy. In fact, it seemed staged as if someone purposely led them here. He could feel the silent yet piercing eyes following his back. "Let's go."

With the overcast clouds streaming the sky, the four of them began to head back to camp, failing to notice a mark on the back of the green haired man's neck.

* * *

Hello! I really wanted to progress the story, so I found myself rushing for this chapter. But I hope you guys will still enjoy this chapter (I rewrote some parts). I've actually recently read the manga after I wrote this part, (SPOILER ALERT) but Yona gives a necklace to Hak (lapis lazuli) from Ryusui. As a result, I wanted both of them to have something that reminded of each other :D


	6. Losing Control

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI NO YONA. All I own is this story.

Warning - Mature rating and spoilers ahead

* * *

Losing Control

The orange and scarlet hues of the sunset slowly merged in with the encroaching darkness, signaling night was coming. Toads croaked, while the trickle of the lake followed in rhythm. Everything seemed to still when the three arrived by the water.

"It's late," Laying the unconscious Ryokuryuu against a tree, Kija glanced up at the dark sky with a sigh. "Should we continue, Princess?"

"We should sleep here for the night," Yona crouched next to Jae-Ha, resting her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up."

"I'll go get something for the fire." Hoisting his weapon over his shoulder, Hak gave a curt nod and rushed through the forest before she could protest.

"Princess-" Kija faltered his words as he noticed her eyes lingering where he had left. The familiar ache tugged at his heart. He always knew Hak was special to her, but the way she saw him now led him to think it was more than what it already was. "Princess Yona, I'll fetch some clean water."

"But Kija-"

"P-Please excuse me." Straining a thin smile, the Hakuryuu turned away.

Tilting her head to the side, Yona pursed her lips in confusion. Just then, the low groan coming from the green-haired man caught her attention. She tore the hem of her dress and proceeded to dab his perspiring forehead with gentle care.

"Yona...chan?" Grimacing in discomfort, Jae-Ha opened his eyes, muddled with exhaustion. He slowly looked up to see the girl's face filled with unmasked worry and a dose of –what seemed like –regret. He felt her cool fingers caressing his cheek and grinned. "It's not bad waking up to a beautiful lady."

"Sheesh, Jae-Ha," As she faced away in exasperation, Jae-Ha leaned forward to grab her hand, pulling her close to him. His dark mauve eyes searched her face, scrutinizing in thought. "Jae-Ha?"

That girl –the creature- resembled the princess so perfectly. The aura, however, was completely different. The girl in front of him emanated neither hatred nor menace. Her wrinkled eyebrows and eyes wet with worry agonized him yet gave him a sense of indescribable joy: she was worried for him and him only.

The Ryokuryuu who loved freedom so much it was running through his veins felt completely and hopelessly tied down by this mere 16-year-old girl. He was in love with her.

"Hey, Yona?" Not taking his eyes off of her, Jae-Ha tightened his grip around her wrist. Despite being aware of Hak's feelings for the princess, he needed to tell her. The way she looked at the man now convinced him even more that this might be his last chance. "I-"

Just then, a sudden sharp pain churned the wind out of him, making him wheeze for air. The hysterical laugh echoed in his mind, chanting and coaxing him to do something. But what was it?

"Jae-Ha?!" Placing her hands on his back, Yona tried to support him against her, but he slapped her hands away. Stunned, she flinched back. "What's wrong?"

He held his hand up, preventing her from getting close. Something was wrong. Trembling, he tried to move away, but his body didn't move an inch. He was in no control of his body. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yona reaching out for him again.

"Don't!" Shouting, Jae-Ha clenched his teeth. "Don't come near me, Yona."

"Then just tell me. What can I do?"

What can she do? With that one question, his control slipped away, the shrieks drowning out all his reason. The Ryokuryuu grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the floor. A low growl came from his throat as he lowered himself on top of her, feeling the soft, fragile body against his.

"H-hey!" As Yona desperately tried to push him away, she noticed the blank and empty eyes of his staring down at her as if she were a mere prey. She knew this wasn't him. This wasn't Jae-Ha. "Jae-Ha!"

Caressing her lean neck with his lips, he began to bite her, suckling the skin roughly. Wincing at the pain, she squeezed her eyes shut. Her eyes widened as she opened them once again, meeting his eyes doused in tears, a teardrop falling on her chin.

"Come back," Wrapping her arms around his neck in desperation, she whispered in to his ear. "Come back, Jae-Ha."

* * *

"I guess I'll go back," Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, Hak bent forward to carry the freshly cut, dry wood as the necklace dangled out of his garment. Gingerly, he touched the shard and found himself foolishly grinning. Clearing his throat, he began to put it back, but a shadow of a figure reflected on the surface made him still. "Or not."

In one swing, he hurled the Hsu Quandao a millimeter away from the shadow, but there was nothing but silence. Shrugging in nonchalance, he gathered the wood and headed towards the campsite. The weather was eerily sticky as he swung his torch to lead the way; all noises hushed into whispers, only his footsteps accompanying him. Slowly, heavy mist permeated the area to the point Hak could not tell his sense of direction. As soon as he spotted a figure lying on the ground, his body tensed, approaching it with caution.

Only the figure was familiar.

With growing anxiety, he hurried his footsteps into longer strides until he reached next to her. It was the princess. He threw whatever he held and gently held her to rest her against his chest.

"Princess," Lightly, he placed his slightly trembling hand on her cheek. She frowned as her eyes opened in a daze, staring into Hak's eyes. "What happened?"

"Hak!" With a cry, Yona threw her arms around him, holding him tight. Her small body shook as her sobs grew louder. "J-Jae-Ha, he wasn't himself."

Holding her by the shoulders, Hak gave her a questioning but calm look, hiding his confusion and bubbling anger as he eyed the bruises and scratches on her face, arms, and legs blooming red.

"He suddenly went out of control…trying to attack me," She refused to see his face as the firm grip on her tightened, telling her everything. "Then he abruptly ran into the forest, which led me here."

"We should get going then," Answering tersely, Hak carried her in his arms, handing her the burning torch. "Please bare with me, Princess."

As the two waded through the thick mist, he grew impatient as he couldn't even see his feet. With a light whiff of the wind, the torch died into flakes of embers floating above their heads.

"Let's stop here for now," The sky ridden with overcast clouds hid the moon while the mist grew thicker almost to the point of suffocation. "We'll move when the mist clears."

"Princess, you can sit on that log," Settling down to build a fireplace, Hak stacked the dry wood on top of each other. Having started the tiny sparks of fire, he turned to see her –undressing. "P-Princess?"

"I want to take a bath," Tugging down her dress, she slowly approached him, leaning against his arm. "Stay by my side?"

Nodding wordlessly, Hak stood up to follow her to a nearby stream. She disrobed her remaining garments and sat on a rock, filling her palms with water as she continued to cleanse her wounds.

"Hak?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Wash me."

It was deadly quiet. Only the dribbles of running water and the trees rustling to the night wind could be heard. After a while, Hak moved towards her, kneeling by her feet. Without a word, he began to rub his fingers over her feet with water, never meeting her eyes.

As he began to reach her calves, she embraced him, pressing him against her bare body. Ever so slowly, she slid her hands under his blue overcoat, revealing his chest. With a sense of urgency, she reached for his sash but found herself on her back, the soft grass tickling her spine.

Pinning her down, Hak lazily eyed her with deep cobalts reflecting light. She tried to pull him into a kiss, but he placed his finger against her lips, softly running it across her bottom-lip.

"I've been waiting for this."

* * *

The first thing he smelled was iron. The next thing he knew, he was lying down with his stomach pressed against the sharp stones on the ground, arms and legs strapped down.

"You awake, Jae-Ha?"

As he made sense of the bleary figures dancing in front of his eyes, Jae-Ha soon saw Kija with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yo-" As soon as he opened his mouth, Jae-Ha could feel the sharp nails threatening to dig into his scalp. Kija's dragon hand pulsed with pure hatred and anger as he glared at the flustered Ryokuryuu. "S-Sorry, sorry."

"You should be saying that to Princess Yona," Retracting his claws, Kija growled. "She got hurt trying to stop you from going into the river."

"But I never tried to-"At that moment, Jae-Ha turned to see Yona crouched next to him, smiling. Her hair was tousled and red marks on her neck cleared all his muddled thoughts. He lost control and hurt her. _He_ did. "Yona-chan…"

"Jae-Ha," Still smiling ear-to-ear, she balled her fist and punched him. Grabbing him by the collar, she murmured into his ear. "Payback for the sexual harassment."

Although he breathed out in relief at her playfulness, he knew he had scared her. It scared him, having been so out of control, but he was even more ashamed by feeling a sense of satisfaction, claiming her for his.

"I assume that mark controlled you," Pointing at his neck, Yona picked up a stick, etching in the ground. "You came back when it was erased."

"Um Yona-chan?" Smiling apologetically, Jae-Ha tilting his head in hesitation. "All I see is a fried egg?"

Turning away with a pout, she lowered her head on her knees.

"P-Princess Yona, may I try?" Kija leaned forward, his hand reaching for the stick. Begrudgingly, she passed it to him, her face red with embarrassment. Clearing his throat, he began to lightly sketch the mark and withdrew with a satisfied smile. "Here."

"It's a lotus?" There in the soil was a lotus yet wilting in death. Chuckling, Jae-Ha smiled to himself, his eyes trailing over the fried egg scribbles next to Kija's realistic illustration. "What about it?"

"A lotus is an archaic symbol of the deceased," Rubbing his chin, Kija recalled the underground cave. "In this case, the wilting lotus represents the curse of women who died in envy."

"Kija said it only activates when a person holding deep envy makes a wish near this symbol," Yona glanced up to see the Ryokuryuu. "Did you?"

He remembered. The air poisoned with dark spirits, he felt weak in body and in mind. In this feeble state, he witnessed the indiscernible yet clear bond between Hak and Yona. He felt powerless as he continued to watch her look at him in a way she never did before. His resolve shaken, Jae-Ha made a wish –to make her his.

"His reputation as a womanizer may have attracted the curse itself," Shaking his head, Kija sighed. "So irresponsible."

Just then, the night wind blew past them, rustling the leaves in disarray.

"It's getting cold," As Yona rubbed her hands together, she saw the reflected moonlight dancing on her palms. "And pretty late."

"Where's the rest, anyway?" Hoisting himself up, Jae-Ha leaned against a nearby stalk pulling the blanket from under him and moved to lend it to her. She involuntarily flinched, her weight shifting to the side. Before she could react, his lips pulled into a strained smile full with regret and gently placed the blanket next to her.

"There's only Hak," Kija said. "And he's late."

* * *

A/N: After the long wait, here's the new chapter. I tried to make this one a bit longer and lemony _ Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
